


Onde del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: HA PARTECIPATO ALLA CHALLENGE:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Sanji e il suo sogno, il profondo richiamo che lo attrae verso l'All Blue.





	Onde del mare

Onde del mare

Sanji sollevò la padella con un colpo secco. La frittata scattò verso il soffitto in legno, girò e precipitò verso il basso. Il biondo si sporse e la riafferrò. Rimise la padella sul fuoco e si voltò. Prese una forchetta dal ripiano, si girò e piegò a metà la frittata. Sorrise e gonfiò il petto. Inspirò e socchiuse gli occhi. Si girò e prese a grattugia. Girò la manovella guardando il formaggio scendere e spalmarsi. Si girò verso l’oblò. Inspirò sentendo l’odore del mare. Si voltò, chiuse il fuoco e si girò nuovamente. Fece un paio di passi verso la parete. Aprì la piccola finestrella tonda e si affacciò. Guardò le onde del mare abbattersi contro il lato della nave, spruzzando schiuma bianca. Sanji divenne rosso e chinò il capo.

-Zef mi strozzerebbe a vedermi qui affacciato invece che a cucinare … ma desidero così tanto vedere le onde dell’All blue … -. Strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.

\- … Desiderio sfiorare quelle onde più di una bella donna – si disse.

 


End file.
